The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USTUNI60–01M’.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a Petunia×hybrida ‘USTUNI6001’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,730. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘USTUNI6001’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Carlton, Mich. on May 15, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Carlton, Mich. since May 15, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.